


Devil With The Blue Eyes

by Princ3sss



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: AU, Billy has a lot of anger, Demon AU, Demonkyn Billy, M/M, Other characters are mentioned but don’t show up too much, Steve surprises like everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princ3sss/pseuds/Princ3sss
Summary: Billy’s a demon and meets Steve on Halloween night.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 25
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve written in like 3 years so please be nice. And I can’t explain it but I like turning people into demons.

He was dark. Made from the fires of hell. Created to destroy the world. Every part of him showed it. His skin a dark blood red marbled with black. The claws that came from his fingers. The horns that poked out of his blood splattered blond hair. 

Even his wings were evil. Nothing like the soft angelic ones he remembered his mother having. 

The only part of him that didn’t scream evil was his eyes. The bright blue of them was his last attachment to the humanity he lost long ago. They didn’t match the rest of him. They belonged to his mother. 

He hated his eyes. What they stood for. The memories they shoved into his head. He could’ve been like her, if only she had taken him with. He could have been an angel. 

Instead he was left with one of the warriors of hell. Left with his father; left in pain. 

———

Halloween night was one of the few nights he liked to spend in the human world. He could walk around without disguise and no one said anything. Humans were too stupid to realize what was in front of them. 

Crashing their parties was always fun. The young humans were easily manipulated. He loved making them act on their darkest desires. 

This night was different. One of the humans was watching him from across the room. He could feel the humans eyes burning into him. Distracting him. 

He tried to ignore the boy. Tried to go on creating mischief. But the gaze reminded him of his mother’s. It was soft and comforting. Everything he didn’t deserve. 

“Hi, I’m Steve.” He looked up into the soft brown eyes. They were beautiful. 

“Billy.” It came out strangled. Not used to speaking in a tongue humans understood. 

“ Your costume is amazing. How’d you get it to look so real?”

This innocent human. If he didn’t know any better he would say Steve had some angel blood in him. The boy was so pure. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, angel boy.”

The way the boy blushed was gorgeous. He was so soft it was hard to believe he was human. That he was at this party. Something inside him screamed get Steve out of here. Away from him. 

“Seriously, your wings feel so real. It’s like you could actually fly.”

“Wanna find out if I can?”

———

Billy loved flying. It was relaxing and a rush at the same time. There was also the bonus of possibility getting caught. Then he could watch the humans get excited about seeing ‘aliens’. The idiots. 

Steve had calmed down from his shock five minutes into the flight. Now he was laughing. Looking down at the now tiny place he lived. 

He had no idea what he had gotten himself into. But looking into Billy’s eyes, he didn’t care. So there was another thing in his life that didn’t really make sense. 

“Billy put me down somewhere’s.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

This stupid human was pushing his luck. If he was anyone else Billy would have dropped him mid flight. Instead he landed in a forest clearing. 

“Now why..”

He was cut off by Steve pressing their lips together. He froze in surprise. 

“Sorry,” Steve backed away. “I thought that... I shouldn’t have...it wasn’t safe in the air...”

“Shut up.”

He pulled Steve closer and reattached their lips. He knew he shouldn’t. That this could be a repeat of his parents. But he didn’t care.

He kissed Steve hard. Loving how the other felt against him. Now that he had him, he wasn’t letting go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Billy’s past. And some more cuteness with Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Billy a better father-like figure because the boy needs one.

Billy sat up in bed and looked down at the body next to him. The moonlight danced over Steve’s pale skin. It showcased the moles on his back like they were constellations in the sky. He reached over and gently traced the path with his fingers. All the way down to the sheets covering his lower half. 

He still couldn’t believe that this wasn’t a dream. That he was actually laying here with an angel like Steve. That he had been allowed to hang around for a week. 

Billy never told Steve what he was. So he didn’t know what Steve thought. He knew Steve was a little shocked when he had come back the next day without wings. But he cheered up when he found out Billy could let his wings out whenever he wanted. 

He leaned over and kissed in between Steve’s shoulder blades. Then made a path of kisses to his ear. 

“Stop you creep.” Steve mumbled into the pillows. 

Billy smirked and pulled Steve to his chest. He wiggled around a little but eventually relaxed, tucking his head into Billy’s neck. Billy wrapped his arms around Steve’s slender waist and drifted off to sleep. 

———

“Where ‘ave you been?”

Billy wasn’t surprised that the Irish accent was the first thing he heard upon returning home. For the past couple of years it had been. It wasn’t as good as he remembers his mom’s being. But it was miles better than his dad’s. 

“Billy? Xev was looking for you. I think ya dads tryin’ to sell you. Too bad he forgot to mention me.”

“Bet you loved telling Xev about that.”

He looked over at the man in his room. Aeron always preferred his human form over his demonkyn one. Billy didn’t blame him. Aeron was disgusting looking due to all the fighting he endured. Billy’s body would probably look the same if it wasn’t for Aeron. 

At first he hated the man. Thinking it was going to be worse than his father. After a while he realized Aeron didn’t want a slave. He had just wanted to help and didn’t realize how high of a demon he was. Also didn’t realize Billy was a demon as well. He thought he was a daeva like Billy turned out to be. 

Billy actually liked Aeron. For being full demonkyn the man was nicer than his dad. Always treated Billy better. 

“Don’t make jokes about Xev or you’ll find yourself in his chains.” With that cheerful thought Aeron was gone. 

———

In some ways everything was simpler when he was younger. For the longest time he thought he was like everyone else around him. With the exception of his father. He had no idea what his parents were hiding from him. What lay hidden deep within his body. He lived blissfully ignorant of the real monster he was living with. At times he thinks even his mom didn’t know the full truth. She seemed too surprised that night. 

That painful night he watched his parents fall apart. The night his mom decided to pack up and leave him. Give up on him. Maybe she thought he didn’t stand a chance. That the monster was already controlling him. 

That night his father showed he was more than a human with a huge anger streak. Proved that he was darker than the worst human. Proved he was very bit of the monster Billy was scared of. 

That night his mother showed who she was as well. He remembered watching in amazement as beautiful fluffy wings spanned out in front of him. Shielding him, protecting him from his father. He remembered the glow that surrounded her. The power that came from her as she saved him one last time. 

That night he realized he wasn’t like everyone else. That he was a monster himself; a nightmare. That night his fear began. He wished he would be like his mom, but feared he was his dad. Feared he wouldn’t have the soft, comforting wings. Feared he would act like the monster he felt inside. 

———

“Can we fly? My feet hurt.”

Steve whined more than anyone else Billy has ever met. Billy had been forced to visit torture dungeons with his father and yet, even those people couldn’t beat Steve in whining. 

“Not in the daylight, angel boy. I’ve already told you that.”

“But Billy,” Steve draped himself as best as he could over the other man. “My feet hurt and I’m tired.”

Billy sighed and let Steve climb onto his back. He was a sucker for this boy. He ignored the snickers of the people around them as he gave Steve a piggyback ride out of the fair they visited. He didn’t think carrying Steve out was any more embarrassing than the amount of time and money he had already spent on the boy. All for the stupid raccoon stuffie that was now tightly held in Steve’s arms. 

“Faster!” 

“Don’t push it angel. I’ll drop you.”

“No you won’t.” Steve kisses his cheek. 

This stupid boy. Billy hated him so much. He pretended to drop Steve and smiled when Steve laughed and held on tighter. Billy carried the other out to the car. Loving the way Steve’s arms felt around his neck. 

———

The softness with Steve was new. Ever since his mom left there was no one to protect him from his dad. No one to stop the blood flow. It flowed around him, seeping into his clothes. Staining his skin red. When he first saw his other form, the demon one, it was a midnight black. Looked purple at certain times. Now it was stained red with his own blood. The cuts, the wounds never left him. Gave his skin a marbled effect. Taunted him everyday. 

Even when he first met Aeron he didn’t know anything soft. Aeron was nicer; better than his dad. But he was still a demon. As good as he was, he was still rough on Billy. Because Aeron didn’t know softness himself. 

———

The last time Billy faced a punishment from his father still burned in his mind. The fists and whips still stung on his skin. At times he imagined the bruises were still there as well. The laughter from other demons rang in his ears. It was all so fresh in his memories. Especially Aeron, blocking the final blow. The blow that probably would have killed him. 

Aeron has stood up to his father for him. Even scared his father in some way. How he did that he wouldn’t say. It was one of the few things Aeron kept to himself. All he ever said that day, and after, was that Billy’s dad deserved it. Which he wasn’t wrong. 

———

“You snuck off again.”

Billy smiled at the Irish accent once more in his bedroom. Aeron sounded annoyed but Billy knew the man wasn’t. Knew he didn’t really care. That he was just messing around. 

“Do you want me to start asking you the same? What do you do with your nights?”

“Nothing your young ears need to hear about laddie.” Aeron smiled at him. “What the hell is on your wrist?”

Billy looked down at where Aeron was pointing. At first he didn’t notice anything different. But then he saw it, just barely standing out from his skin. The little red and purple string bracelet that was given to him by one of the girls Steve babysat. He played with the hanging threads not knowing how to explain it. 

“I don’t really care mate. Just make sure Xev never sees it.” Aeron stood and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Now let’s go ‘ave a drink before we go see that freak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who’s been reading it really means a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy has a new problem and Steve meets a new friend.

Screams echoed around the chamber. The crack of whips was the only thing that broke through the screams. The pain of the prisoners vocally expressed. 

The scent of blood and sweat filled the space. Burnt flesh being a disgusting undertone. Smoke drifting between it all. The smell filling his nose. His lungs. Making it hard to breathe. 

Billy had never been to Xevikan’s domain before now. Had never wanted to. Never had the need. But now that he was here he wanted out. He wanted to run. To never return. Glancing next to him he saw Aeron felt the same. The only difference between them was Aeron had been here before. 

“Let’s go laddie. The quicker we find him the quicker I can get out and back to the bar.”

———

His mind was drifting. Leaving his body with Steve as it soared away. Desperate to get out of his body. Get away from him. Get away from what him and Aeron had to do. What Xev might do to him. 

Steve squeezed his palm bringing his mind back. Making him focus on the world around him. Bringing him back to the street. 

They had gone out to dinner with Steve’s parents. Tonight was the first time Billy had met them. He thought it was weird. Steve lived in the same house as his parents. Had just left high school. Yet Billy never saw his parents around. They were like ghosts in the house. It seemed like Steve and the kids were the only ones who lived in the house. 

The dinner itself was awkward. The place was too fancy. Billy felt wrong. He could tell Steve felt uncomfortable. Steve’s parents clearly knew nothing about their son. His dad didn’t seem to care at all either. His mom tried to know him, she really did. She was the one who controlled the conversation. Tried to get the three men talking. But it was clear she didn’t expect her sons date to be Billy. Probably didn’t expect his date to be a boy. 

After the dinner Steve had opted to walk home. Not wanting to spend any more time with his parents. So the two of them were walking the dark streets. Billy saw something flash in the corner of his eye. Then up ahead there was a dog. Instantly Billy recognized the dog. 

Steve saw the dog and walked over to it. Billy knew the angel boy liked dogs. That he wanted one. He was interested to see what was going to happen between the two. 

“Come here boy, come on.”

Billy watched as Steve tried to get the dog to come to him. Part of him wanted to tell him what the dog was. But the offended look in its eyes was too funny. 

“Come on, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Billy held back his laughter as the dog stepped closer. Letting Steve gently scratch it behind the ears. 

“It’s name is Zavid, angel.”

“How do you know? Is he your dog?”

“Nope.” Billy smirked at the animal. “He’s a friend’s.”

———

Aeron stood in the doorway of Billy’s room. Billy could tell the Irish demon wanted to both stay and leave to get a drink. He knew that for Aeron this was nothing new. Just another part of life. Of keeping himself alive. Of doing whatever it took. 

For Billy it was new. He wasn’t good. He wasn’t innocent and he knew that. Knew he’d done some bad things. He purposely hurt people. Tortured the ones just entering hell. Convinced people walking the earth to act upon their dark thoughts. Sweet talked a few people into stabbing or shooting another person. Laughed as they did it. 

Billy knew he wasn’t good. But he didn’t think he could do what Xev was asking of him. It was one thing to hurt strangers. To make humans hurt one another. It was another to go after his own father. 

———

“You’re a sick man.”

Zavid pushed Billy against the side of Steve’s house. Billy laughed at the demon before him. It was a strange and funny sight. A daeva and a hellhound in a rich human boy’s backyard. 

“Oh come on Z, you’re such a cute puppy.”

“You have to tell him I’m not a pet. Tell your whore he can’t keep me.”

In a second Billy had them flipped. Zavid was pushed up against the house with Billy’s hand around his neck. He applied enough pressure to cut off the others breathing. Fire glowing in his eyes. 

“Don’t you ever call him that.” He squeezed tighter. Loving how Zavid clawed at his hand, trying to gain release. “You’re going to be a good dog unless you want to be a dead dog. Got it?”

Zavid quickly nodded and gasped for breath as soon as Billy let go. At the sound of Steve’s footsteps he glared at Billy before transforming into a dog. Billy wanted to kill the hellhound now for insulting his angel. The only thing that held him back was Steve. He didn’t want to take away the dog Steve had just gotten. Didn’t want to take away his pet. 

Once Steve was close enough Billy pulled him into his arms. He nuzzled his face into the pale neck kissing it softly. Smiled as he heard Steve’s giggles. 

“So guess what? Mom says I can keep the dog.”

———

He watched the older man from a distance. He could see no resemblance to the person who had once raised him. Now all that was left of his father was a shell. Old and used up. A body without a soul long forgotten. The life drained out and slowly replaced with alcohol. 

He wondered if his father would recognize him. If there was any memory left in the rotting brain. If there was anything left in the walking corpse. He didn’t know what he wanted the answer to be. Did he care if his dad knew him? Was it easier to be forgotten by his father?

As he watched the man he thought about Xev’s orders. Kill his father. That was his order. His mission. There had to be a reason. A reason why Xev wanted his dad dead. Billy just didn’t know where the reason lay. Was it in his dad or him?

Billy watched from a distance. Not wanting to get any closer. 

———

He got Zavid a collar out of sheer spite. Even had Aeron decorate it with Celtic knot designs. Something Aeron had happily and drunkenly did. The two had never gotten along anyways. Zavid had attacked one too many times. So Aeron took joy in hearing he was caged in a way. 

Steve loved the collar. Loved the gold designs. Put it on the hellhound the minute he got it. Billy though it looked lovely on the black fur. Mostly he loved the collar simply because he knew Zavid hated it. 

He knew the hellhound was waiting. Probably planning an escape. Possibly planning on hurting Steve. Had told Aeron as much. So the Celtic knots also held a binding spell. Poor little Zavid was stuck as Steve’s pet. Aeron thought it hilarious. A hellhound owned by a human. 

———

It took a while but Billy eventually convinced Steve to not let Zavid sleep in his bed. At least while he was there. Most times if Billy spent the night he didn’t even let Zavid in the bedroom. It just felt too weird. If Steve tried to fight him on it he just silenced him with a kiss. 

Billy found out very quickly that Steve loved to be touched. To be held. He was more than happy to provide Steve with that. He could kiss the boys lips all day long. 

“What if he just slept in here for the night?”

“No angel boy.”

“Why not? He’s like a fluffy loving teddy bear.” Steve pouted not knowing how wrong he was.

“I’m not fucking you as a dog watches Stevie.”

He kissed the boy hard before throwing him on the bed. Noticing how the fight drifted out of Steve and was replaced with lust. As soon as he got on the bed he was attacked by Steve’s mouth. Kisses and licks covered his body. 

———

“Why a human?”

“I’m going to kill you one day and love it Zavid.”

“Wouldn’t that hurt lover boy?”

“Dogs aren’t immortal.” Billy smirked. “Besides he lives next to the woods. There can always be an accident. Want me to stage one? Aeron would help.”

“I hate that Irish man.” Zavid mumbled before transforming back into a dog and going off to find Steve. As much as he hated being owned Steve fed him pretty well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy learns a dark secret about himself and some news he thinks impossible.

He sat the table in disbelief. There was no way it was true. It just couldn’t be possible. This had to be some type of sick joke Aeron was playing on him. There was no way his father was remarried. No way some woman would fall for his glamour. Especially a women with a child. He sat barely blinking, eyes unfocused. 

After giving the news Aeron had left him alone. Knowing that he most likely wouldn’t take it well. That he would let his mind drift. Let his mind take him back to his past, his childhood. That he would sit and relive all of what his father did. Sit and pray he wasn’t doing the same things to the little girl who was now his stepdaughter. The little girl who was now Billy’s stepsister. 

Billy moved from the table to his mirror. Aeron had given it to him as a gift so he could find his mother. It never worked probably because she was an angel and couldn’t be found using dark magic. But maybe it would work now. Maybe he could use it to check out the validity of Aeron’s story. To check and see if he had a stepsister, see if she was okay. 

———

He watched her skate around in front of his fathers new house. Had been watching her for a while. From what he saw she wasn’t hurt. She didn’t get hurt, ever. She was free from all of his pain. He was happy for her but he didn’t exactly trust it. He thought he could’ve just found out about her during one of the cold periods. The times his father laid low. 

He watched her skate around just to be sure. He had to know that his father would never hurt her. Would never touch a single red hair on her head. 

A part of him wanted to talk to her. Introduce himself. Let her know he was there if she ever needed him. That he was always there to save her. He just didn’t know how to do it. How do you tell a little human girl that her new dad, and stepbrother she’d never met, were big scary demons?

———

He walked into his room, mind unfocused. He had no idea what to do about his father. If he was even capable of killing the man. He hadn’t even seen Steve in the last few days. Didn’t want to bring his angel down with his problems. 

“Spend a lot of time with humans don’t you Billy?”

“Xevikan?” Billy was shocked by the sudden presence of the demon. “What are..?”

“Silence daeva!”

He fell silent scared of the man in front of him. Scared of the power that the demon had at his fingertips. Scared of all the ways Xev could kill him and enjoy it. 

“I gave you a job Billy. A simple one and I expect it to be done. I know Aeron likes to believe the two of you aren’t connected to my dominion of hell. But never forget you are. Not even your mother could save you from it although she tried. Now bring me Neil’s head.”

Xev left the room making it cold. Billy fell to the ground shaking. His legs too weak to hold him up anymore. He thought about his mom meeting Xev. Her pleading to Xev, begging. The thought froze his blood. His beautiful lovely mother pleading a demon god for the safety of her baby. 

On his table burned words Xev had carved out. It read: Concipiuntur per violentiam et mori fortiter facere violentiam. He was damned from the start. He had always thought it. Now it was confirmed. 

———

“Did you know this?”

Billy just pointed at the words carved out on his table. Too scared to speak them, to look at them. He tried to get rid of them but nothing worked. He even got a new table. But the minute the table entered the room the words burned themselves into the wood. It was like Xev was punishing him with them. Taunting him. 

“Aye mate.” Aeron’s voice was quiet, almost comforting. “Your father wasn’t quiet about it. Displayed it like he was proud.”

“How could she even look at me?”

He drifted back out of his mind. Not wanting any part of his life anymore. Didn’t even care that Aeron was still there watching him. Worried about him. He could vaguely hear Aeron’s voice. But he couldn’t focus on the words. Couldn’t hear what was said. 

———

It was supposed to be fun. A break from his life. The mess he was in. Spending time with Steve was supposed to cure him of his pain. But there she was. Right in the middle of all of Steve’s kids was her red hair. He couldn’t stop staring. Hoping his eyes were playing a trick on him. Out of everyone in this town she just had to pick Steve’s kids to be friends with.

“Babe I have to go.” Billy tugged Steve close but his eyes never left the red hair. 

“What?! No, you just got here.”

“I’m sorry angel boy but there’s something.... something I have to do.”

“Billy look at me.” Steve gently but firmly forced Billy to look him in the eye. “What happened? What’s wrong baby, I’ll help.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine angel.” Billy kissed his lips. “I just have to go see my dad and that’s never fun.”

Steve pursed his lips clearly not believing the lie. But he still relented. He kissed Billy softly before letting go. The look in the boys eyes told Billy that the conversation wasn’t completely over. That it would be continued the next chance Steve got. 

“Okay kids come see the new dog I got.”

Billy smirked as he left the house. Zavid would hate being petted and fussed over by the group of kids. Billy was almost tempted to stay and watch the hellhound’s torment. But he wasn’t fully lying to Steve about seeing his father. He did have to do something about that and fast. Xev wasn’t known for patience. 

———

Steve was waiting up for him. This is the one night Billy hoped he wouldn’t be. He just wanted to sneak into Steve’s bed and cuddle the sleeping boy. Now he wouldn’t get that until after they talked. If he even got it then. 

“When can I meet your parents?”

Billy froze as he walked into the room. Out of all the things Steve could’ve said. All the ways he could have started the conversation this was not what Billy expected. Not even close. 

“What?”

“When can I meet your parents?” Steve spoke slowly, firmly. Like he knew he had full control of the situation. “It’s almost been four months. You spend a lot of nights here and you’ve already met mine. So when can I meet yours?”

“My... my moms gone.” Billy was stunned. He didn’t know how to answer. He was completely out of his element. 

“So your dad then.”

“He... he uh...”

“Is it because I’m a guy?” Steve spoke softly now. “Is he not okay with you being gay?”

“Yeah...” Billy lowered his head. Steve was so far off but he’ll let the boy think that. Then suddenly an idea came to him. It was stupid. Blurring his worlds together even more. But it was something he could give Steve. “But you can meet... well he’s sorta like an uncle.”

———

“Please do this for me.”

“You want me to meet your little boyfriend and pretend that I’m your uncle? Why would I do that? I ‘ave already saved your ass from dyin’.”

Billy knew that convincing Aeron to do this would be hard. The man put up with a lot but he generally stayed out of Billy’s life. Only came by if Billy had gotten too deep into trouble. Or if he himself needed help in a fight. The only reason Aeron had been around so much lately was because of the thing with Xev. 

“Just meet him and say hi. Then you can drink all you want. I’ll do whatever you want me too. Just please.”

“This human’s got you wrapped around his finger mate. It’s sad to look at you. But fine if it’ll stop you from begging.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words are Latin and are explained in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ‘family’ dinner, insecure Billy, evil Xev and sneaky Zavid.

Steve sat on his couch absently scratching Zavid behind the ears. Robin was there with him for the night. She was showing, forcing him to watch another movie. She said that his taste in movies sucked and she needed to help him. Steve let her put in any movie she wanted simply because he liked hanging out with her. Liked having her there with him in the big empty house. Before he had met Billy he let it happen because he still had a small crush on her even though he knew nothing would ever happen. 

Tonight was slightly different. It had been for a while when Robin came over. For some reason she didn’t like his new dog. She tried to stay as far away from the animal as she could. Steve knew it wasn’t because she was scared of dogs or anything. It was something about Zavid specifically.

“So when are you meeting Halloween demon’s creepy uncle?” Robin asked as the movie ended.

“His name’s Billy. You’ve met him like five times so why do you keep calling him that?” Steve sighed as Zavid growled at the mention of his boyfriend’s name. Even though Billy was the one who really knew the dog - told Steve the dogs former owner couldn’t keep him anymore - Zavid was never happy to hear his name or see him. “I’m meeting his uncle tomorrow night.”

“Ok dingus I call him that because I don’t fully trust him yet.” Robin held up a hand to stop him from interrupting. “Don’t start. I don’t and because I don’t I’m inviting myself to this meeting party.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I don’t trust him or his creep uncle duh. I don’t care what you’ve fought. You’re weak when it comes to your heart.”

———

Maps, scraps of paper, opened books, and a random assortment of weapons covered his table. They had all been delivered that morning. The weapons being a gift from Xev. A statement telling him to hurry up. The rest was from Aeron. 

He supposed it was meant to be thoughtful. The ancient documents being the only thing that could tell him how to connect with his mother. They held the answers on how to see her again. But he couldn’t look at them. Couldn’t stand the thought of trying to face her again. A beautiful angel who didn’t deserve the pain she got. 

Concipiuntur per violentiam et mori furtiter facere violentiam. Conceived in violence to do violence and to die violently. 

The words turned circles in his mind. Never leaving, never stopping. Never giving him a break, a moment of freedom. Just a constant torment from the words. Burned onto the inside of his eyelids like they were burned on his table. Even seeing Steve didn’t drive them away completely. They just grew quiet, like a whisper. 

———

Steve looked beautiful under the dimmed restaurant lights. They softened his features. Making him look more angelic than ever. He was so caught up in admiring Steve he almost didn’t notice the girl beside him. For a minute he wondered why Robin was there with him. But the Irish man who pushed him forward reminded him that this wasn’t a date. This wasn’t a romantic dinner for him and Steve. This was his sad attempt at letting Steve meet his family. Letting Steve meet the only other being on earth who halfway meant something to him. 

“Hey angel boy.” Billy kissed Steve’s cheek loving the blush that covered the pale cheeks. “This is my uncle Aeron.”

“Nice to meet ya mate.” They both chuckled as Steve’s eyes widened at the accent. “You okay there laddie?”

“Yeah.... yeah I am.” Steve stammered out his words. “Billy just never told me... anything about you really? What do you do?”

Steve talked with Aeron as they waited for their food. He seemed amazed by everything the elder demon did and said. Billy stayed silent preferring instead to just watch Steve. He loved to watch Steve’s face as he talked. Loved watching the emotions play out of his perfect face. He noticed Robin was doing the same. 

“So Billy, I didn’t realize you were Irish.” Robin finally spoke after they had ordered dessert. 

“I’m not.”

“Not at all?” Billy shook his head and Robin narrowed her eyes. “Hmmm... so how is he your uncle?”

“Unofficial adoption mate.” Aeron downed the last of his fourth whiskey smiling at Robin. “Now it’s been fun to hang with you kids but I’m gonna ‘ave to leave ya. The bar down the street is call in’ me.”

———

Zavid used the time Steve was gone to look around the house. He was looking for something. Anything. Anything at all that could tell him more about the human he was living with. He wanted to rip the house apart. Force the answers to come to him. But he couldn’t. He had to restrain himself. Steve would expect his ‘dog’ to protect his house while he was gone. 

Most of what he found was unimportant. All it did was strengthen his belief that the human was weak. That was until he found something interesting in the bedroom. 

Zavid didn’t spend much time in the bedroom usually. Mostly because Billy kept locking him out of it and he gave up trying. After a couple of nights of Billy being there Zavid learned he didn’t even want to be in there. There were some things about the daeva he didn’t want to know about, didn’t want to see. 

The crude weapon he found in the bedroom was certainly a surprise. For as little as the human knew about him and Billy, the weapon proved the opposite was true as well. Neither of them really knew the human either. Zavid didn’t know what the weapon was used for but it showed Steve wasn’t as pathetic as he thought. 

———

He pushed the angel boy into the bedroom and over to the bed. Pulling at the clothes as he went. He undid the button and zipper on Steve’s pants and pushed his hands into them to grab at Steve’s ass. Kissing along the pale neck as he did so. 

“I like your uncle, he’s funny.”

“We are not talking about this.”

Billy ripped off Steve’s shirt and pushed him onto the bed. He crawled on top of Steve’s lap and attached their lips together. Steve moaned loudly as Billy licked into his mouth and rugged at his hair. He pulled and pushed at the shirt Billy was still wearing. Needing it off of the man. Needing to run his hands over the muscled chest and abs. Needing their bodies to be as close as possible. 

———

The low level demon cautiously walked into Xevikan’s domain and to the throne. He hated his job of being a messenger. Knowing one day it would probably be the thing that killed him. 

“I’m sorry sir but there’s still no update. Neil is still living, still walking. It doesn’t seem like he’s even tried anything.”

Xevikan sat on his throne looking down at his messenger bored. He didn’t need this pathetic demon to come tell his this. He already knew Billy wasn’t going to kill his own father. Never expected him too. He just wanted to remind the boy he would never be free. Wanted to remind the boy who was in control. 

“Then let’s give him a push, a little encouragement.” Xevikan smiled a wicked smile knowing exactly how to get Billy to do as he commanded. 

———

He looked at the boy curled up on the bed next to him. The brown hair a mess, reaching out in every direction. A shinny coat of sweat glistened on his skin. He smiled at the purple bruises that trailed along the boys neck and dotted his chest. He was an angel as he slept, Billy was sure of it. There was no other explanation to how perfect this boy was. 

“I wish I was good enough to actually deserve you.” Billy whispered as he lightly kissed the boy’s ear. 

He sighed and pulled Steve to his chest. He felt like he was stealing Steve away from something good. Something more special than he could ever be. Steve was too good to be wasting his time with a monster like him. Especially since he couldn’t even bring himself to tell Steve who he was. What he really was. He was too scared of Steve’s possible rejection. Too selfish to let go of his angel. Too selfish to let go of the one who unknowingly had a lock on his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Some fun stuff is happening real soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Max bonding. And more into Steve’s life.

He watched her skate around, noticing something was off about her. The tricks she could normally do easily were a struggle. At first he thought it was because she was hurt. But she didn’t really move like she was. So she was probably just distracted by something. 

He sighed and looked down at the book in his lap. The very book Aeron was convinced would help him. He finally gave in and decided to give it a read. That was turning out to be a mistake. The book had been written in the first language. So he also had to use Aeron’s self made translation book. Which was not all that helpful. Aeron had made a lot of guesses on what the words were. Clearly not thinking that anyone else would ever have to use it. 

He flipped threw the pages trying to find at least one word he could understand. It was hard for him to focus on all the words crawling on the page. He jumped a little when there was a knock on the car window. He looked up to see the girls red hair. He set the books aside and got out of Steve’s car. 

“Yes?” He never realized how much taller than her he was. 

“You’re Steve’s boyfriend aren’t you?” She looked up at him confused. “So why the fuck are you stalking me?”

“I’m not. I’m...” he paused at her glare. “You’re not going to believe me.”

“I’ll tell Steve.”

“Damn girl, just... Neil’s my dad okay? I know what he’s like and when I heard he got remarried... I had to check. Had to make sure he wasn’t hurting you.”

She glared at him like she didn’t trust him. Like she thought he was going to hurt her. The look in her eyes brought the words back to the front of his mind. 

“What are you taking about? He’s just a useless drunk. Why would he hurt me?”

“He... well...” Billy took a deep breath and looked away from her. “He used to beat me when I was younger. That’s why I don’t live with him anymore.”

She stared at him for a moment before sitting down by the car. He sat down next to her making sure there was a space between them. He didn’t want to tell her about being demonkyn yet. He didn’t ever really want to tell her but especially not during their first conversation. 

“So you’re my brother?” She asked softly. He just nodded not wanting to correct her with technicalities. “My names Max.”

———

Steve cheered as Robin caught the popcorn he threw in her mouth. They were both bored at work with nobody coming in all day. Not even the kids came to check out a movie. That was why they were taking turns throwing popcorn into the others mouth. He glared at Robin as she threw a full handful of popcorn at him instead of a single piece. 

“That’s not fair.”

“Sorry dingus. Try harder next time.” She laughed at his pout. “Hey did Billy’s uncle seem weird to you?”

“You mean like how he was drinking whiskey as if it was water?”

“No, like Upside-down weird. Dangerous weird.”

Steve thought about that. He couldn’t lie and say the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. Especially with Billy having secret wings and all. But he didn’t like to think of Billy as something evil. Although he didn’t feel much better thinking Billy was some kind of experiment gone wrong. Mostly he put Billy into the same category as El; born special no explanation. 

His uncle Aeron was a different story. As much as Steve liked him, he couldn’t deny Robin was right. There was something dangerous about the man. Something past his easygoing smile that made Steve’s blood cold. But he didn’t think it was related to the Upside-down. At least he hoped it wasn’t. 

———

He ran around the house trying to collect everything he would need for the night. As he did so he tried to not run into the dog following him around. He didn’t know what was going on with the dog. Usually Zavid just kind of glanced at him from a distance. Usually the dog never came near him for a long time or followed him around. He didn’t really have the time to see what was wrong with his dog. He just hoped there wasn’t anything seriously wrong and the dog just wanted to be affectionate or something. 

The last thing he picked up was the nail bat from his closet. Zavid came up close and started sniffing the bat. He quickly moved the bat away from the dog so the nails didn’t hurt the animal in any way. 

“No don’t touch this.” Steve shooed the dog away. 

The dog whined a bit as Steve gently pushed him. Steve thought for a moment that Zavid could smell the blood that had dried onto the bat. He couldn’t think about it long because his doorbell rang. He sighed and led the dog out of his bedroom and down to the front door. With the way the bell kept ringing he knew exactly who was at the door. 

“What the hell Dustin?” Steve asked as he opened the door. 

“What’chu doing tonight? Wanna watch a movie?”

“Dustin,” Steve glared down at the boy. “Mike told you Nancy got a call from Hop didn’t he?”

“Will, actually. Let me come with?”

“No, you’re not going to come anywhere near the forest tonight. Now get in here and watch Zavid. He’s been acting weird tonight and I don’t want to leave him alone.”

Dustin tried arguing for a bit before he gave in and made himself comfortable on the couch. Steve didn’t really want to leave Dustin alone in his house. But he also didn’t want to take a chance on the boy following him. Didn’t want to take a chance on the boy getting hurt. 

———

She was like fire. Hot, fierce and dangerous. She had guts and bravery he never had. She was fearless and smart. Determined and stubborn. She had the same traits as him but they were mixed together in a better way. She also had love and compassion. 

He spent more time with her when he wasn’t with Steve. Trying to get to know her, for her to know him. Neither of them told anyone else they were spending time together. It was an unspoken agreement. He didn’t want her to get drawn into the mess with Xev. Both of them thought it was better if Neil didn’t find out. Neither knew exactly how he would react but they could guess it wouldn’t be good. 

They were at the spot where he had first met Steve back on Halloween. Billy couldn’t believe that six months ago he met his angel here. Without the fire and drunk people the place was boring. There was nothing special about it. That was why he had brought Max here. He needed the seclusion. He told her that he had a secret to share as long as she promised to never tell anyone else. She agreed out of mere curiosity. 

“Don’t freak out on me.”

He took a deep breath before letting his wings unfold. As he did the human skin disappeared showing off the black and red marble. He heard the gasp from her and connected their eyes. He studied her for a moment before smiling and waking toward her. She wasn’t scared. In fact she looked impressed. 

“Dude, what are you?” She laughed as she reached out to touch one of the wings. 

“A daeva, mid level demon.” He thought for a moment. “I guess technically half angel too but you don’t see that.”

“Half angel?”

“My mom was an angel, I think. Pretty sure at least.” He explained to her. “She has these beautiful fluffy white wings. I only ever saw them once though.”

“So Neil was the demon?” He hummed a response and she smiled. “So can you fly around or are these just for show?”

He smirked and held out his hand. It was always better to show instead of tell. Especially when it came to flying. 

———

Steve walked up to his front door tired, angry, and covered in monster goo and blood. He was always tired and covered in gross substances when fighting the demo-dogs. That was nothing new. The anger was. He usually didn’t come home angry. Didn’t have a reason too. 

Tonight, while fighting, he saw Billy. He knew it had to have been Billy. There was nothing else in Indiana with wings that big. At first it made him smile. Thinking about Billy flying around on such a clear night. Then he heard it. The high pitched scream, the giggle that came from up above. When he looked up again he saw Billy wasn’t alone. There was someone with him. 

It distracted him enough that a demo-dog almost got him and Hop had to yell at him. So he went home after the fight angry and a little hurt. Wishing at that moment that he knew where Billy lived. Then he could go there now and talk. But he didn’t, so he couldn’t. He just had to wait. 

———

Zavid was shocked by the state of the human as he walked in the door. He clearly underestimated him. He stayed close to the two humans as Steve cleaned up. Listening for anything that could be useful. They were talking about some kind of fight. Something about monsters. As they talked the hellhound moved closer to the bat and sniffed. It smelled like death and decay. Nothing about the smell was human. 

It confused Zavid greatly. What exactly was this human into? Was this normal for humans? It made him realize how little he actually knew about the human world. He wondered if Billy knew what his ‘precious little angel’ did. Wondered if Billy knew what his boyfriend was capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sibling bonding it important and season 3 needed to have it. Thank you for reading. ❤️❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve gets attacked.

The night was dark and cold. It wasn’t cold enough for snow anymore but it was close. Not that it mattered to him. The fire running in his veins saw that he was always warm. Always bordering the line of being too hot. When he was younger he hoped standing out in the cold would help cool him down. Cool down the fire inside his bones. As he grew he learned nothing would tame the flame. 

He had dropped Max off at her house. Narrowly avoiding Neil as he did so. He could tell, even from a distance, Neil knew someone had been in the house. Someone like him, someone with demon blood. He hadn’t thought of that when he followed Max inside. Hadn’t thought of his own place and the charms Aeron had set up. Hadn’t thought Neil would have something similar of his own. He hadn’t thought about it and now Neil knew. Knew that someone was probably after him. 

He sat up on the water tower. Looking out into the night. Looking over the small Indiana town. Something was off. He could feel it in the air. He could smell it. Something was off about the night and he didn’t know what. But it was there. The distant screams. The scent of fresh blood. Lots of blood being spilled. It was there along with something else.

———

The room was hot. Burning. He felt like suffocating locked inside of it. It was irrational. He could leave. Escape the heat, the glare. He could escape the fire and run. At least for a little. He might get a day or two. Surely Aeron would give him that. Surely Aeron wouldn’t force him to stay here and burn. 

“Why are you so fucking stupid?” The anger was so prominent the Irish demon couldn’t hold his human form. “Xev wanted you to kill him, not become friends with his daughter. Do you know how hard it’s going to be to get to him now?”

“Maybe he doesn’t know it was me.”

“Hate to break this to ya mate but you leave a distinct scent. Any demon in a five kilometer radius can tell where you are.” The demon growled and held himself back from ripping into the boy in front of him. “I hope you weren’t expecting this to be easy. Cause you’ve basically called a war against him.”

He was suffocating. Melting into the floor. He was dark. Could be cruel. He knew that and took pleasure in it before. But he was no match for his father. No match for the anger, the hatred that his father held. Especially not now. Not after Steve. He fell too deep. Believing he could be good for the angel. Pretending he could control the fire in his blood.

He broke down on the floor. Not even noticing when Aeron left. He just focused on his breathing. The blood pounding in his ears. He broke down wishing he was in Steve’s arms. Wishing he picked another town to mess with Halloween night. 

He wasn’t stupid. He knew how Xev worked. Had heard enough stories to understand why this was happening. He had gotten too close. Had gotten too attached. There was a price to pay for that and he was paying it. He was lucky it was his father he had to kill. He knew that Xev could have picked Steve. Would have picked Steve most of the time. It was uncharacteristically nice of him that he didn’t. Billy didn’t trust that. Didn’t trust that Steve was safe from Xev. Didn’t trust that Zavid would attempt to keep him safe. 

———

He was finally clean from all the monster goo. Dustin was still there talking about his newest science project. He tried to pay attention. He really did but Zavid was distracting. The dog still hadn’t calmed down. Still was acting weird. He stood by the window looking at the pool growling at the darkness. It confused Steve and concerned him. Zavid had never acted like this before. Not even around Billy. It had gone on long enough that even Dustin noticed and stopped talking. 

“Uh Steve? What’s wrong with your dog?”

Before Steve could answer the sound of breaking glass rang threw the house. The dog moved to a protective stance in front of him and Dustin. He gripped the nail bat tightly in his hands. His breath caught in his throat. Footsteps could be heard on the floor above and then there it was. It kind of looked like Billy did when they first met. It had wings and horns. But it’s skin was like fire. All of it yellow and orange flames. It’s eye we’re black and cold. 

Steve turned slightly and saw three more of the things behind him. They all radiated evil. Nothing like Billy. Zavid growled as he jumped at the one coming in from the pool. The dog bit harshly into its neck. Splattered blood onto the glass window. Steve pushes Dustin to the ground and swung at the things coming near. 

He wasn’t the best at fighting. He knew that. Nancy and Jonathan got more hits than he did. Didn’t get as distracted as he did. But he’d be damned if these things got to Dustin. If Dustin got hurt at all. 

“What are these things?” Dustin yelled as he ducked out of the way of the swinging bat. 

“Does that fucking matter?”

“Why are they here?”

Dustin turned away from Steve to look at the dog. The one he had attacked was laying lifeless on the floor. The dog lapping up the blood from its neck. 

“To take away him probably. He’s the only one worth anything because his man’s a stupid daeva who doesn’t listen to his superiors.”

“Steve!” Dustin panicked. “Your dog just talked to me!”

“Not the time man! I’m kinda busy here.”

Steve was fighting as best as he could. But the things were harder than demo-dogs or demogorgons. Even with Zavid jumping back in to take down another. It seemed like every hit Steve made only stopped them for a few seconds. Then they attacked again. Soon he was covered in blood and sweat again. The last thing fell and his shoulders slumped. After two fights he was tired. Ready to sleep. He groaned when a scream filled the night and more of the things made their way into his house. 

———

Screams filled his ears. Smoke filled his nose and lungs. Everything hurt. He couldn’t tell if something was broken or if something was bleeding. He just knew it hurt. His whole body hurt. He was too scared to open his eyes to check. Too scared of what he might see if he did. 

“Come on Stevie, open up.”

The voice was soft. Slightly teasing. It sounded like Billy. So Steve listened. He slowly, cautiously opened his eyes. He was greeted with a cruel smirk and violet eyes. 

“You’re a tough one for a human. I think having you here is going to be lots of fun.” Xev laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve actually got random bits and pieces of the next couple of chapters all ready and I just have to work them together in a way that makes sense.   
I’m having a lot of fun writing this story which is something new for me so I’m glad people are reading it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s kind of a brat and secrets are shared.

The smell of blood filled his nose. It laid thick on his tongue. He groaned and opened his eyes. Slowly took in the scene in front of him. There were bodies everywhere. Blood was drying on every surface. It was clear that they had lost the fight. Steve wasn’t anywhere in sight. But Zavid wasn’t too upset by that. He was surprisingly proud of the human. He had thought humans were weak. The demons clearly had the same thought. But Steve had surprised them all by putting up a fight. 

It was a decent fight too. What Steve lacked in strength or technique he made up for in passion. In sheer determination to protect his friend. Zavid had to admire that. The selflessness of this human was something he had never experienced before. He could sense the change in Steve the minute the glass broke. It was so strong. Flowed off the human in waves. That’s why Zavid had fought with Steve. 

He also fought for personal revenge. He had recognized some of the demons. They were the same ones who held his chains. Who had whipped him until he bled. He took great joy in ripping out their throats and drinking their blood. 

“Steve!? Steve where are you?”

Zavid turned and looked at the human boy. He was shaking, covered in demon blood. He sighed and padded over to the child. Let him curl into his fur and find whatever comfort he could. 

———

The human was tough. Tough and stupid. He took every hit. Took the torture without a scream. He fought back. Took a whip right out of a demon’s hands and used it against his torturers. He talked back. Taunted them. He didn’t back down and show weakness, not even when he was alone in the cell. 

It was surprising really. With the way Billy thought about this human Xevikan expected something different. He expected a crying mess in the cell. But this human was taking more pain than some of his warriors could take. 

It was surprising, unexpected, and interesting. It amused Xev. After all it was no fun when a toy gave up and rolled over. 

———

He saw fire. Tasted blood. It consumed him. Took over his rational thought. The fire took over when Zavid had called him and Aeron while Dustin called all of Steve’s friends. It burned brighter when he got to the house. Burned in his veins as he looked around at the damage. Looked around and didn’t see Steve. He pushed his way past the group of people and kicked at the hellhound. Forcing it to change forms. Forced it to turn to its human form. 

Once it did Billy picked him up and threw him against the wall. He heard the screams from the kids. From Max. But he couldn’t stop. The anger was in control, not him. He held Zavid tightly, squeezing his throat. Watched as the hellhound struggled to breathe. 

“Stop!” One of the kids tried to pull him off. He couldn’t tell which one it was through the red haze of his fire. “Stop it you psycho! He helped!”

Billy was thrown off of Zavid and across the room. He looked up in shock. The little girl who had made him a bracelet, El, had blood running from her nose. A determined look on her face. 

“Calm down daeva.” Zavid choked out, his voice raw and hoarse. “I did my best. So did your human but there were too many. Xevikan sent half of his prison guard.”

“Xev....?” Billy froze. He should have known. Should have known Steve wouldn’t be safe with him. He felt himself fall deeper into the anger. Into the fire. 

“Hang in there laddie. We need ya to keep your head.” Aeron held his shoulder tight. “Now what happened ‘ere?”

———

Steve stood tall. He might not be good at school or fighting. But he knew how to irritate people. Knew how to hide his feelings and keep a cool exterior. He refused the food and drink from the monsters. Kicked it out of their hands. Laughed in their faces. He didn’t know how long he could stay here without crumbling. 

“What does he see in you? You’re nothing more than a spoiled brat.” The one who called himself Xevikan was back. 

“I’m way better looking than all of you. Maybe that’s it.” Steve glared at the being. “What am I doing here? What do you want with me?”

“I brought you here to hurt Billy. If I have you, I control him. As to what I want with you, I haven’t decided yet. Although I do know I want to break you. Make you feel more pain than you ever thought possible. Drain every last drop of blood from your body. I want to break you and watch Billy suffer. Watch him go crazy as he looks at your lifeless body.”

Steve stood still and tried to not show his fear. Willed his hands to not shake as the demon left the room. He needed to find a way out. 

———

Zavid told the story of the attack. Captured everyone’s attention with the bloody tale. The kids tried to interrupt with questions but were shut down every time. Max helped Billy up and walked with him to the couch where Zavid sat. Robin glared at both him and Zavid. Clearly she blamed them for the attack. Aeron used the time to clean up the bodies thrown around the house. He even took the time to fix the glass. 

Once Zavid was finished a silence fell over the room. Aeron moved to stand behind him and Zavid. After a few moments Dustin was the first to speak. He was looking at Billy confused. 

“What is a... what did Zavid call you Billy?” Dustin asked. 

“He called me a daeva. It’s a class of demon.”

“So what are you?” El’s voice was quiet, unsure. She was pointing at the two men beside Billy. The two who were also clearly different. 

“Ex-general from Death’s personal army.” 

Aeron bowed with a cocky smirk. He let his form change showing off his real skin. The open wounds that would never heal. The cuts and burns that never left him. His wings ripped apart with holes, barely still attached to his body. Everyone stepped back away from him. Even Zavid looked a little sick at the sight. 

“A hellhound,” Zavid said once he recovered. “Previously a training target for the armies of the ancient demon god Xevikan himself.”

Robin was the only one in the group who didn’t look too surprised by the confessions. In fact it looked like she expected them. Or something like them. Aeron looked at her and smiled a little. 

“You knew didn’t you?”

“No,” she shook her head fast. “I didn’t.... I...”

“But you had a feeling. I could tell that one night. You’re a seer.” Aeron changed back into his human form. “Some where’s once in your family’s past there was an angel, demon or god. That’s the only way you would have this connection. I wonder what else you could do if we gave ya a push.”

Robin looked stunned and tried to deny what Aeron had said. But Billy knew he was right. To be able to see or even sense someone’s true form you had to have a blood connection to them. To the other world; the underworld. So the connection was there with Robin no matter how small it was. It explained why Robin was uncomfortable around Zavid. Why she didn’t trust him when Steve first introduced them. It also made him slightly curious. What was her connection exactly? Aeron had the ability to find out unlike Billy. But he wouldn’t not without Robin’s permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there is more about Robin in a later chapter. It doesn’t just get left off there.


	9. Chapter 9

The woods were dark. They felt cold. Distant from the house that was only a few feet away. They were a whole different world. They made him uncomfortable but it was worse in the house. After the initial shock wore off the kids were vocal with their opinions. They didn’t want to be near the demons. The adults, who he didn’t recognize, felt the same. Max tried to stand up for him. El did as well. Dustin was yelling at his friends in his own attempt at standing up for Zavid. It was too loud. Too much. So Billy had left and made his way to the forest. Made his way to the dark, the quiet. 

He knew someone was following him. Could hear their footsteps as they slowly approached. By the softness of them, the caution, he could guess who it was. Could guess it was either Max or El. He didn’t know how that made him feel. In a way it was good to know it wasn’t Aeron. He knew the Irish man wouldn’t be too comforting at the moment. Yeah Aeron liked Steve, but as a personal rule he didn’t have close relationships. Said that they led to way too much pain. Which tonight proved he was right about. 

A small hand took hold of his own. He looked to his side and saw El, silently walking with him. A tug on his arm told him Max was there as well. He wasn’t too surprised that they both came. He was always nice to El. She was his favorite out of Steve’s kids when he had first met them. There was something about her that was different. It wasn’t just that she was quiet. It was something deeper. Max had taken the reveal of them being step siblings very seriously. She liked having someone to go to. Someone who cared and listened to her. There was also the bonding that came from both of them living with Neil. 

“I’m different too.”

“Oh really El?” Billy liked to tease her. “You got some wings that we don’t know about?”

She didn’t verbally answer him. Instead she looked straight ahead. Focused her eyes on a log in front of them. When she tilted her head the log cracked in half. He turned to her and saw blood in her nose again. He used the sleeve of his sweater to gently wipe the blood away. 

“You’re the one who threw me off Zavid.”

“Yes.”

“You could’ve hurt me doing that.”

“No,” she locked their eyes together. “If I want to hurt you, I will.”

Billy didn’t doubt that she meant it. It was strange being around a girl who was fully human and had these abilities. She probably had more power than he did. It scared him a little. But it didn’t stop the thought that came to his mind. 

“So are you guys going to help me get your babysitter back?”

———

Zavid watched the young human amused. The boy was loud, swore a ton, and had an unexplainable need to be right. He was yelling at anyone who tried to say something against Zavid or Aeron. The two young girls were missing and so was Billy. But Zavid didn’t care. They probably weren’t having this much fun. Even Aeron was enjoying the antics of the human boy. 

He should probably question why the boy, and everyone else, wasn’t too shocked by the fact he was a dog just a few minutes ago. But he didn’t. The way Steve looked when he came in the door earlier in the night proved he knew nothing about these humans. Knew nothing about what they were used to seeing. 

———

He was halfway listening to the yelling kid, halfway sizing up the people in the room. He debated if these people would even be useful. Some of them had qualities he could use. But others, like the yelling kid, didn’t offer much. The most powerful two had followed Billy out of the house. Aeron was sure if they got those two they wouldn’t need the others to work with them. If they got those two they might be able to defeat Neil and save Steve. If they had those two girls on their side they might just stand a chance against Xevikan’s armies. It was just a matter of convincing the girls. Which he hoped Billy could do. 

He knew a battle was coming. Knew it couldn’t be avoided. The planning had probably started the first time Xev had come to see Billy. The ancient god loved to start a war. A war that was Neil against Billy was sure to be a show. Especially if him and Zavid stood on Billy’s side. It was going to be the war of the century. A pain in Aeron’s gut told him that at least one of the main faces of the fight wasn’t going to make it out alive. 

———

He paced the cell. Tried to find anything that would help him. There were chains attached to the walls. Bones that laid in a pile in the corner. Nothing he found was helpful. He banged on the bars of the cell door. Kicked at the walls until his foot screamed with pain. He never sat down. Never showed how tired he was. 

There was writing craved into the walls. Most of it was in a language he didn’t understand. A few things just looked like tally marks. The few writings that were in English weren’t reassuring. They were last wishes, prayers, regrets, and curses about Xev. They were as demoralizing as the cell. 

“So Steve, how well do you think Billy can fight?” Xev stood at the door of his cell. “Do you think he could win against my army and his fathers rage if we attacked at the same time? Would you make a bet on his fighting abilities? Would you bet your soul that he could win and get you out of here?”

And Steve knows he’s never been the smartest person. Knows he’s got a big mouth that doesn’t connect with his brain. Knows he’s got a fire fueled by anger and neglect burning inside him. He knows this. Knows that it’s his downfall. 

“Yeah, I do. I bet Billy will win whatever fucked up game you’re playing.”

———

Once they walked back into the house the yells started up again. Most weren’t happy with him wanting to involve the girls. Zavid looked confused but quickly went back to laughing at the whole scene. Aeron was the only one who looked happy about it. Billy stood off in the corner refusing to enter the argument. It was pointless to him. A waste of time. They should be making their way to Xev’s domain. Figuring out how they were going to get two human girls inside. Figuring out how they were going to get three humans out alive. To Billy’s knowledge no human had even stepped a foot inside Xev’s domain and lived to talk about it. For humans, their trip to hell signaled the end. 

“I’m going.” El was determined. Billy watched as an older guy walked closer to her but she shut him down. “We said we would. Friends don’t lie. You don’t have to go, but I am.”

“Great, let’s work this out then.” Aeron threw a map down onto the coffee table. There was writing all over it. Fighting strategies. Clearly he had been working while everyone else fought. “Billy, Zavid I hope you’re ready for the fight of your lives.”

———

The soldiers lined up single file to get their weapons. The guards locked away all the prisoners and blocked the area to the holding cells. Steve was taken out of his cell in chains. Led to Xevikan’s throne and chained to the wall behind it. He looked on in horror on what he bet on. There were hundreds of demons in the room. All of them bloodthirsty. Fire blazed all over the walls and down from the ceiling. 

“Still think he can win Stevie?” Xev taunted before walking over to a man Steve had never seen before. 

“You said he’d be here.”

“Patience Neil, I said you’d get to kill your son and you will. He’s on his way trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the battle is coming up next and just a warning it might be a little gory. Like I wrote exactly what I pictured in my mind the best that I could for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know
> 
> Claidemh is an Irish sword   
Scian is an Irish dagger  
Shillelagh is an Irish club or fighting stick

He watched Aeron create the doorway to Xevikan’s domain in the forest behind Steve’s house. He felt the girls beside him tense up as the door fully materialized. He couldn’t blame them. The doorframe was made up of skulls and bones. Looks of terror frozen on the faces of the skulls. The door itself had souls burned into the black metal. They moved around inside of it, trapped forever. He gripped the girls hands and pulled them away from Aeron and the door. Off to the side he saw Zavid do the same with Dustin, who demanded to be part of the group. Demanded that he got to help bring Steve back. 

He could feel the fear that radiated off of the girls. Could taste it in the air. He held their hands tightly as he looked into their eyes. 

“Promise me that no matter what happens there you will listen to Aeron. If he tells you to fucking leave promise me you will. I don’t want you getting hurt or trapped there.”

“But Billy...”

“Max!”

“We promise.” The girls spoke together looking down at the ground. He pulled them both into a quick hug. 

He picked up the claidemh and scian Aeron had given him. Max had her own scian and a bow, also gifts from Aeron. El was given a set of darts which Aeron thought she could use with her powers. Dustin was given a shield, a smaller scian and order to find Steve and get the hell out. Aeron had his favorite shillelagh in one hand and a claidemh in the other. 

Both Billy and Aeron changed forms, letting their wings out. Zavid growled a little as he switched back into hellhound form. Aeron paid the blood price and the door opened. The pits of Hell welcomed them inside. 

———

He watched as the big black doors across the hall opened. Felt his heart break as he watched the people walk in. Felt the tears in his eyes as he looked at Billy. Billy who was standing tall and proud, wings curled up behind him waiting to spring open. Billy who held weapons in his hands and fire in his eyes. Felt the tears fall down as he looked at the kids. Max and El, the two badass girls who looked like ancient warriors. Max with her bow drawn and arrow ready. Her red hair a flaming halo. El who walked with determination and promise. Who was going to bring down the ‘bad men’ who did this. And Dustin. Naive but well meaning Dustin, who had probably talked his way through the door. Who was taking to the edge, unnoticed, on his way to Steve. 

The tears fell freely as he watched the demons in the room move closer. They fell freely as the small team is separated and had their own circle of demons to fight off. They fell as he pulled at his chains desperate to help. Desperate to get them all to safety. 

———

They were separated too quickly. But at least Billy, Aeron and Zavid drew the biggest crowds. The girls had their own demons to fight but it wasn’t as many. The demons were also the lower level ones. Most of Xevikan’s general’s and trained assassins went after the three men. Having a smaller crowd of demons made it easier for the girls to make their way back to each other. 

Zavid was wild. Letting his teeth and claws sink into anything that came near. He bit off hands and bit into wrists. Forced his attackers to drop their weapons. He clawed at their legs. Made deep gashes into their stomachs. Soon all around Zavid was blood and demon entrails. The hellhound latched onto those demons with wings. He bit holes into them, dug his claws in. He drew screams of pain from anyone who dared to get close to him. Drew their blood and let it soak in his fur. Let the blood flow between his teeth. 

Aeron was a whirlwind of fighting precision. He moved like the ancient warrior he was. He was quick and ruthless. He cut other demons heads off with the claidemh in a clean sweep. Knocked them back with his shillelagh. He flew above his attackers. Cut at their wings and hit the tops of their heads with his club. He knocked out the demons, then cut out their hearts for good measure. Sliced open their stomachs and knocked them into the fire that surrounded the hall. The demons came at Aeron in groups of four or five. But having higher numbers didn’t help. It just made Aeron smile and thirst for blood. 

Billy kept his eyes focused on Steve. Fought his way to the angel chained up to the wall. Ruthlessly cut down anything that got in his line of sight. He knew some where’s in the hall was his father and Xev. But he didn’t think about them, he only thought of Steve. His poor angel. He could feel the fire grow inside him. He felt it and let it take over. Let his eyesight go red with fury. He didn’t fight with any of Aeron’s precision. He fought with blind rage like his father. Billy growled as he stabbed demons with the scian. Laughed as blood sprayed with every stroke of the claidemh. 

Max and El were the most focused and stationary out of all the fighters. Max stood tall and proud with her bow. Silently happy she took the archery classes while at camp. Every arrow she shot hit its target in someplace. It may not have been a lethal hit but it was enough to slow the demons down. El stood next to her, eyes focused on the darts she had been given. The darts was zooming around in front of the girls. Forcing their way in and out of the demons. Like they were needles stitching threads. The girls were specked with blood but it was significantly less then the men. 

———

Where he was defied scientific explanation. The doorway defied explanation. This whole night did. Dustin tried to not think about that as he made his way to Steve. He had a job and he was going to do it. Most of the demons ignored him. Only one was watching. The demon sitting on a throne holding a whip of fire never took his eyes off Dustin. It scared him a little but then it happened. The main event. A massive demon flew down from the ceiling and landed in front of Billy. Dustin watched as the demon from the throne stood up and made his way to Billy as well. 

———

He danced a dangerous dance with Xev and his father. Could hear the crack of the fire whip in Xev’s hands. Narrowly avoided the end of the sword his father had ripped from another demons arms. It was a dance of death. He’d seen it happen multiple times. Usually the one in the center was the one who went down. This time the center fool was him. He moved quickly. Refused to give up, to give in. Could feel the fire get close to his wings, singed the edges, smoke drifted around him. Moved his feet as fast as he could to get away from the weapons. He was on his own in this part of the fight. On his own and on the defense. 

It was continuous. A never ending dance. Until the whip made contact with him. He felt the flames cut though his wings. Felt the fire separate them from his body. He heard Steve’s screams. Heard Max and El shout from the other side of the hall. Saw Aeron’s face fall as the wings hit the ground. The pain rocketed through him. Made it hard to stand. He looked up into his fathers face. Saw the cruel smirk before he felt the blade stab his heart. A scream was ripped out of his throat as he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the tears running down Steve’s face.


	11. Chapter 11

Surprisingly he felt no pain. He felt nothing at all. Not any pain. Not the anger that had flowed in his veins. He couldn’t feel the open wounds from where his wings had been cut off. Couldn’t feel the sword stabbed into his heart. Couldn’t feel the fire that was surrounding him in the depths. 

“Wake up baby.”

The voice was soft. Calming and sweet. It had a musical quality to it. It sounded familiar but he didn’t know where it was from. Didn’t know why it filled him with so much warmth. 

He felt a hand touching his head. Gently brushing his hair. His feeling was coming back. He could feel the softness of whatever he was laid upon. Could feel the gentle breeze on his skin. He opened his eyes and looked into the blue ones that mirrored his own. 

“There you are baby.” She smiled warmly. “You have to go back now. You have to save him.”

It was as he fell through the clouds that he realized who she was. His mother. She had saved him somehow. Saved him from death and returned his wings. He flipped in the air and flew straight back to Xev’s domain. He had a battle to finish, an angel to save, and a mother to make proud. 

———

It took him a moment. Almost a moment too long. Neil has stabbed Billy. Xevikan looked ready to drink the blood. While Aeron was frozen. He didn’t plan this. Never thought this would happen. But it did and he froze. Then he heard Xev’s orders to get the children and Zavid’s growl. So he moved. He flew over to the girls and picked them up. Basically threw them through the doorway to their world. Zavid came with the boy holding his neck tightly. 

He shut the door and banished it from the forest. The girls were both crying, holding onto each other. The boy was fighting against Zavid’s hold as he screamed about Steve. The noise made the people in the house come out. The adults went right to the crying girls. Tried to comfort them. The boy started crying in Zavid’s arms. 

He turned away from the group. He had left Death’s army once his time was served. Planned to live his new life full of drink and the occasional woman, species didn’t matter. Did just that until a few years ago. Until he saw Neil beating his son. Until he saved Billy. Billy, the boy who was never supposed to mean anything to him. But Billy reminded him of his son. His son who he lost in Ireland long ago. Who he never saw again because unlike him the lad was good enough to get into heaven. Good enough to become an angel if he wanted. 

Billy was never supposed to mean anything. But he did. Slowly this boy, this mutt of species, was like a son to him. He cared for the boy. Tried to protect him. Tried to be there in the ways he wasn’t for his own son. He closed his eyes and let his tears fall. 

———

Billy was gone. Aeron and Zavid had gotten the kids to safety. And Steve was still chained to the wall. He cried openly. Let the tears fall because he knew there would be no stopping them. He stopped fighting against his chains. Just hung from the wall doll-like as he cried. Billy was gone. The demon winged boy who caught his attention on Halloween. The sweet and caring boy who played fair games for hours just to win him a toy. The boy who stole his heart was gone. 

A scream echoed through the chamber. It shook his chains. Caused the flames to grow higher. Steve looked up and saw Xevikan kneeling on the ground where Billy fell. Through the tears in his eyes he saw something odd. Billy’s wings laid there. Burning from the flame whip. But Billy himself was nowhere to be seen. 

———

The wind felt different on his wings. Mainly the fact that he could feel it through his wings. He flew right to where the doorway was always kept on earth. Hidden in plain sight because humans never noticed what was in front of them. He forced the old doors open and flew in. 

The hall was hot. Fire burned bright on every wall. Aeron and Zavid were nowhere to be seen. Neither were the kids. He hoped that meant they were safe from here. In front of him was Xev. The demon kneeled next to a pair of wings. A pair that looked very familiar. But he didn’t have time to think about that. 

“Hey Xev!” He shouted out. “You ready to really fight?”

He swooped down and picked up the claidemh and scian he had dropped earlier. He cackled at the looks on Xev’s and his father’s faces. This time he didn’t let the fire take over him. He thought of Steve. Thought of his mother’s gentle smile. He let that feeling take over his blood. Let it run through his veins. He twirled in the air like a ice skater on ice. Danced around the fire whip. Laughed as it got nowhere near him. Blocked every hit from his father. Danced between the two demons and watched as they got tangled up together. 

He flew over to the throne and stood on top of it. Let demons get close to him before taking off again. Somehow he was faster than all of them. Somehow none of their swords or arrows ever got close to him. It was like there was a force field around him. Protecting him. 

He flew near Xev and his father again. Took the flame whip into his own hands and flicked it. He flew above them and watched fear stretch over his fathers face. Billy ignored him and turned to Xev. The demon god had a look of pure hatred on his face. He flicked the whip again and watched as Xev screamed in pain. The gods wings burned and fell just like his did.

“Have fun Xev. I’ll see you around.”

He flew over to where Steve was chained to the wall. His angel looked up at him with a tear streaked face. He flicked the whip once more against the chains. They fell from Steve’s arms releasing him from the wall. Billy picked up his angel and flew to the exit. 

“Billy?” Steve coughed. “Are we going home?”

“Not yet angel boy, there’s somewhere I have to go first.”

———

The mood was somber in the forest. It felt wrong for them to be outside of Steve’s house. Especially since they didn’t know if he would ever be back inside it. They had moved a little deeper into the forest and built a fire. Aeron sat away from it. It reminded him too much of Xevikan’s domain. Zavid sat next to it in the middle of all the young boys. The hellhound was telling them stories from his life. From what Aeron heard he was doing a child friendly version of his life. 

“So...” Robin sat down next to him. “You said I had a connection. What did you mean by that? Like can you tell what it was in my past?”

“Yes but only if you want me too. You have to let me into your unconscious memories.”

Robin nodded and Aeron gently placed his middle fingers on her temples. He closed his eyes and looked deep into her mind. It took a little but he soon saw it. A beautiful woman stood before him. A warrior. Her sword and shield held tightly in her hands. Her shield had a familiar design on it but he couldn’t place it. The woman was saying something and then kneeled. He turned around to see who she was talking too. There only a few feet away stood Athena. The ancient goddess of wisdom and war. Even though this was a memory Aeron felt the need to kneel before her as well. After he did so he carefully backed out of Robin’s mind. 

“Your ancestors pledged to Athena.”

“So they were warriors for a sexy goddess?” Robin laughed. “I can live with that. Much better than being a slimey demon.”

“They were warriors yes and as a gift Athena gave them the ability to see into the supernatural and the future. Whatever they did must have been good. The gods didn’t normally give things like that to mortals.”

“So what about Steve?” Aeron looked at her questioningly so she continued. “You know since Billy found him and everything. Is there anything with him?”

“Oh!” Aeron laughed. “Nah mate, from what I can tell Stevie’s just human. Billy probably just got lucky finding him.”

“So can you teach me all the secrets of being a seer?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

———

Billy’s wings were different. They were no longer dark. No longer evil. They were white and fluffy. Like how he had described his mom’s. Steve wanted to ask why. Wanted to ask Billy where he went. But he couldn’t talk. He couldn’t really do anything. They were in some place new. It was flooded in white and bright lights. He felt Billy put him down but still couldn’t really see anything but his wings. 

“Help him please. I’d give anything.”


	12. Chapter 12

It was torture waiting for them to restore Steve. The human hadn’t spent more than a day or two in Xev’s domain but the scars were there. He was out of it during their flight. Mumbled nonsense. Shook in Billy’s arms. His mind was probably the most damaged. Especially since he watched Billy die. 

The hardest part of the wait was he couldn’t get near Steve. His mother held him back. Said he couldn’t go in. Couldn’t walk between the gates. So he watched them carry his angel away and waited. Waited until they brought a sleeping Steve back to him. 

He fought with them. Knew his mother watched as he yelled. They wanted to keep Steve, said it was time. And he fought. He offered up everything he had. His wings, his immortality, his life. He would give them whatever they wanted if they just let Steve return. He wanted to punch whoever said angels were good. They weren’t. They were greedy. They didn’t like to give up control. Didn’t like to give up what they thought belonged to them. They were no better than the demons. Even though demons were ugly and evil Billy would take them any day. At least demons were honest about their cruelty. 

Eventually his mother pleaded for him. So they stripped him of his immortality and sent him away. 

———

Steve’s house was cold. When he got there he had sent everyone away. He didn’t know when Steve would wake up. When he did they needed to talk. Billy wasn’t looking forward to the talk and he certainly didn’t want kids around for it. 

He was anxious. His legs and hands shook. The wait was killing him. The unknown was a new monster. One he had never fought before. 

He paced the room. Walked every inch of Steve’s bedroom. Circled round and round. He wanted to lay down. Wanted to hold his angel but he couldn’t relax. Couldn’t sit for more than a few seconds. As he turned around to do another lap of the room he noticed brown eyes on him. 

“Hey Stevie.” He tried to make his voice soft. Make it sound calm. “How are you feeling?”

Steve slowly sat up and looked around confused. He pushed his hair out of his face and reached out for Billy. Billy took a deep breath before he walked over to the bed. He took Steve’s hand. Brushed his thumb over the knuckles. 

“What happened Billy? I thought you... thought you died.”

“I... well maybe I did. I know Xev cut my wings off and my dad stabbed me. But I don’t know what happened after that. Don’t know how much time passed. I woke up with my mom. I wasn’t hurt any more. I had my wings again.”

“But they’re different.”

“Are they?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. “They’re white now. All fluffy and cute.”

Billy stood and walked over to Steve’s mirror. He let his wings out just to check. To his surprise they were white. They were like his mom’s. Like the angels. 

“They don’t match your skin.” Billy laughed at Steve’s comment and went back to the bed. Held his boys hand again. “So what are you? Because I know now that you aren’t human Billy.”

“I’m part, from my dad. Maybe my mom too. But I’m part angel from my mom, part demon from my dad.”

“Do you know what else you are?”

“What?” Billy was now the confused one. 

“You are completely and totally my boyfriend.” Steve said as he snuggled into Billy’s chest. 

“You’re a fucking loser.”

———

They talked for hours. Steve learned more about Billy. About who he was. What his life was like. In turn Steve told his secrets as well. Told Billy about the Upside-down. Everything that had caused his life to be hell. 

After they talked he laid in Billy’s arms. Pretended they were both normal. That he didn’t have a bunch of people worried about him at the moment. Pretended that they could lie there forever. 

———

Robin had started spending her Monday afternoons with Aeron. After making sure that Steve and Billy were okay, it was the day they decided on. At first it didn’t make sense to Robin. He told her she needed to relax. To de-stress. To learn how to ground herself. She tried to push Aeron to teach faster. But he never did. Said she had to build up to it. Build up to seeing the future and people’s auras. Said it wasn’t going to be easy. Said at first it would seem like nothing was happening. 

So she learned. Learned how to ground herself. Aeron said grounding was an important step for anything she wanted to do. So she practiced it. She grounded herself before she looked into Aeron’s mirror. Before she tried to see into her past life. Because apparently it was easier to see a past life than it was to see into the future. She grounded herself before she held her hand up to the sunset. Before she tried to see her own aura. 

Robin thought it was witchy stuff and Aeron didn’t deny that. Said it was. That he learned it long ago from Celtic witches. That some who practiced witchcraft, real witchcraft, could have the potential to be seers. They might not have the natural gift like she did. But they could learns parts. Learn the way he was teaching her. 

———

It was weird to have Zavid around. Now that Steve knew what he was. What a hellhound was. It also made him a little sad. He liked having a dog around. It was nice to not be all alone. To have someone else in the house with him. 

“So I bet you want to leave. You know since you’re not really a dog.” Steve kicked at the coffee table and looked up at the man in front of him. Zavid was looking out at the pool. Avoided his eyes. 

“If it’s okay.” Zavid’s voice was soft. Like he was unsure of what he was about to say. “I would like to stay here. It’s nice here. No one is hurting me for fun. When someone touches me it’s like... lovingly. You guys don’t want to cause me pain. And you... you actually feed me, which is nice as well.”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled at the man. “Do you want one of the guest rooms? They’re never used. But you will have to be a dog around my parents.”

———

“Do you ever think about having kids?” Steve asked from his place on Billy’s chest. He had been doing this lately. Since he found out what Billy was. He wanted to know about the future. Wanted to know if their futures involved each other. 

“Don’t you have an army of kids?”

“What if I wanted kids if my own? Instead of just watching other people’s children?”

“You can adopt or go find a girl who wants you.”

“Billy!” Steve sat up and glared at him. “What if I wanted them to be our kids?” There it was. The almost reveal of the truth. Did Billy want to stay with him?

“There something you ain’t telling me angel?” Billy tried to joke before he sighed. “Sorry but I’m not going to have kids. If I even try it’s going to cause pain to whatever girl carries the baby. If she even survives the pregnancy there’s still a chance the baby won’t. If the baby lives the first five years or so of its life is going to be hell. It’ll be sick, almost dying.   
Demons destroy. They cause pain and suffering. They’re not meant to mate with humans. Or anything other than another demon. Most other species can’t handle the poison in demon blood.   
Listen angel even if I wanted a child I would never knowingly cause that type of pain to anyone. Especially since the chances of it going terribly wrong are so high. I wouldn’t do that to you. Wouldn’t put you in that pain. And I’m too scared to raise a kid even if I just adopt one. I’m scared I’ll be like my dad or leave like my mom.”

Steve thought about what Billy had said. It made him sad to think that he would never have a child with Billy’s blue eyes and curly hair. But in a way he understood. He accepted that there was a lot about Billy, about demons, that he knew nothing about. Although Billy wasn’t completely demon it was clear that was the dominant trait in him. That it would be the dominant trait in any child he had. Steve understood why Billy didn’t want that. 

“Are you going to leave me?” He questioned as Steve laid back down on his chest. “Because I won’t have kids. Is that something you...” Steve cut him off with a kiss. 

“No I’m not. I’m going to keep you around until you hate me. Then I’m going to beg you to stay and never let go of you.”

Steve kissed him again. Letting his body relax into Billy’s. Let his hands slowly and gently brush into the blond curls. Gently scraped his nails on Billy’s scalp. Put his feelings into the kiss. Made a promise with the kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

\- 3 years later -

He was dark. Made from the fires of hell. Created to destroy the world. Almost every part of him showed it. His natural skin a dark blood red marbled with black. The claws that came from his fingers. The horns that poked out of his blond hair. 

The only parts of him that didn’t scream evil was his eyes and wings. His wings a pure white. Fluffy and soft to the touch. His eyes belonged to his mother. The bright blue of them was his attachment to the humanity he was getting back. 

He didn’t hate them anymore. At moments he actually liked them. Especially now that he stayed in human form. Now that he had a home. They fit him now that he had an angel boy by his side. 

He was created to destroy the world. But he fought that. Fought against it like he fought against everything else in his life. 

———

The apartment was much different than Steve’s house. Much different than the house he barely remembered growing up in. It was almost the complete opposite of the place he had stayed in while in hell. It was small, slightly broken. Barely big enough for the three people that lived in it. But it was full of love. Full of Steve. 

It had taken him a while to get use to the human world. He hadn’t gone to school after moving with Aeron. Hadn’t ever had to work. Hadn’t had a family. 

He had a family now. Even if it was a little messed up. He had sisters in the form of Max and El. A weird uncle in Aeron. Two crazy cousins in the form of Zavid and Robin much to his disappointment. A half brother half body guard for Steve in Dustin. It was a mess but it was his family. His family that cared about him, loved him. 

———

He loved flying. It was the one time he didn’t mind his hair getting messed up. He loved the wind. The freedom flying seemed to give. The warmth from Billy’s arms. Flying made him happy, made him laugh. 

“Faster!”

Billy laughed as he soared through the night. The wind rushed past them. It felt cool on his skin. He reached up and gently tugged at Billy’s curls. It was a signal they made for when he wanted to stop. Billy slowed and lowered them down to the ground. They landed by the community pool. It was late at night, slightly past midnight, so no one else was around. 

Once his feet were firmly on the ground he wrapped his arms around Billy’s neck. Smiled as he felt Billy’s arms on his waist. 

“I could have fucked this up.” Billy whispered as he drew circles with his thumbs. “Could’ve hurt you. Was probably destined too.”

“Nah destiny totally knew what a clingy bitch I am. This was your punishment. Being with me.” He laughed as he pressed his lips to Billy’s. Blue and red flashed around them. Once, twice and then they were gone. A signal from Hop to get out of the road, to get back home. “Bring me home baby.”

———

The bed was warm. The sheets and blankets messed up, pooled around their feet. Sweat coated their skin, glistened in the moonlight. The body curled around him was hot and sticky. The hair was sprayed out over his chest, strands of it falling into his mouth. The body cling to him tighter. Nuzzled into his chest. 

He wrapped an arm around his angel, pulling him closer. Even though they were already as close as they could get. He kissed the angels hair and let himself drift off to sleep to the sound of light snoring. 

———

The dreams came too often. They invaded. Controlled his mind. Wanted to pour over into his waking hours. Tried their hardest. But he still had a little bit of control over his life. Over his mind. 

He thought he would get an escape. Be free from his former life. But it seemed like even now Xev wouldn’t let him go. Seemed like Xev still wanted to torture him. This time it was just from a distance. 

He saw blood. Saw his friends fall down around him. Watched as Xev attacked Aeron and Zavid. Screamed out as Steve was hurt. He wanted to help. Wanted to save everyone. But he was always held back. Held back by something he couldn’t see. 

“Billy... baby come back. Come back to me.” Kisses were pressed to his body. His chest. His neck and jaw. “Wake up baby.”

He slowly started to wake. Forced himself to leave the dreamworld and follow Steve’s voice. Forced himself to focus on the lips touching his body instead of the images tricking him. The brown eyes were warm when he looked into them. Warm and full of love. 

“Hi baby.” Steve wrapped an arm around him. “You wanna talk ‘bout it?”

“No.” He hid his face in the soft brown hair. Breathed the scent of it in deep. Relaxed in the arms that were wrapped around him. Relaxed in the arms that held him together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is done. Thank you to everyone who has read this.


End file.
